Antennas are provided as accessories of RF receivers in order to provide the receivers with the capability of receiving RF signals that are transmitted over the air. Typical antennas that are used in connection with RF receivers, such as televisions, are more sensitive to the signal emitted by a transmitter in some orientations than in others. Thus, when installing an antenna in an area serviced by a plurality of transmitters, the antenna is moved to various orientations in an effort to find the one orientation that provides acceptable reception from all appropriate transmitters.
Unfortunately, while one orientation is best for one transmitter, that orientation is seldom best for other transmitters. This problem escalates as the number of possible transmitters increases. Accordingly, it is known to provide antennas with motors that may be remotely controlled by a user. Thus, when the user selects an RF channel for reception, the user remotely controls the motor in order to rotate the antenna until reception by the RF receiver is optimized. This manual approach to the aiming of an antenna is time consuming because the acquisition of optimized reception usually requires a trial and error manual rotation of the antenna each time that a new channel is selected.
The present invention is directed to the automatic rotation of an antenna.